


Shiny ass

by Dascha



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, top!Jaskier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dascha/pseuds/Dascha
Summary: The scene from season 1 of series 4 is too sunk into my soul, so in connection with this this fan fiction appeared.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 195





	Shiny ass

«I'm not your friend.» 

«Oh, really? Do you often let strangers rub your shiny ass with chamomile?» Geralt looked at him as if he wanted to kill on the spot, but Jaskier only shrugged and began to speak further. «That's just it. Now stop growling like that.» 

Jaskier went around the bath and stood behind, beginning to rub the Witcher's head.

«Tell me, are you always so grouchy?» 

«Jaskier, shut up» the Witcher growled at him.

«I'm not afraid of you, my good friend with an amazing ass», said the bard, wrapped his hair around his fist and yanked it back with force. What got a pretty loud moan.

«Jaskier, fuck! What the hell are you doing?» 

The witcher tried to free himself, but even a strong man like him failed. Jaskier only grinned and put his other hand on a tight neck. Approaching the White Wolf’s ear, he whispered, “Nothing you don’t like.”

Surprisingly, Geralt relaxed and allowed himself to do whatever he wanted with him. Clutching his neck harder and pulling his hair back harder, Jaskier kissed the Witcher. He kissed rudely, examining every part of Geralt's mouth. Their kiss was getting deeper and soon Geralt did not understand what was happening to him. Saliva flowed down his chin and there was a tongue in his mouth that prevented him from breathing. The breathing was also hindered by the hand on his neck, which was squeezing more and more. The witcher groaned loudly and tried to move away, there was a catastrophic lack of air.

«Jaskier, that's enough, please ...» 

The bard pulled back and looked at his red face, over which tears would flow here.

«Hey, what are you doing? The white wolf should not cry», said Jaskier with warmth in his voice, wiping with his thumbs the tears that formed in Geralt's eyes.

«Too much ...» the man hissed.

«Shh, it's all right, lean forward,» after his request was fulfilled, Jaskier, taking off all his clothes from himself, climbed into the bath and pressed his chest against the Witcher's back. Geralt, who decided that he had already allowed too much, tried to get up and get out of here. But surprisingly, strong hands did not allow him to do this and pressed him even closer to someone else's body.

«Jaskier, this is ...» The White Wolf was not sure what he wanted. Everything that is happening now is new to him. He wanted to lean back and lay his head on the bard's shoulder, allowing him to do what he wanted. But his essence, his upbringing did not allow him to succumb to these feelings.

«Let me take care of you, Geralt,» said Jaskier gently, and he agreed, he let him do it. Geralt threw back his head and relaxed in the wrong hands.

The bard, without wasting time, put one hand on a small nipple, and the other on a member of Geralt. Surprisingly, the organ of the mutant was not so big. Looking at his body, it was difficult to assume that his penis would be only five inches (≈ thirteen centimeters).

«Jaskier, please ...» he whined, but the bard did not pay attention to his requests. Instead, he removed his hand from his nipples and brought Geralt closer to his mouth, pushing two fingers inward. Rhythmically moving them in a mutant. The hand, which was on the penis, constantly went down to the small ring of muscles. At a protesting moan, he only drove his fingers deeper into Geralt's mouth.

«It's okay, I won’t do anything bad for you,» Jaskier whispered into the slightly red ear, tracing the rim of the anus with his finger. «Be a good boy and accept it, have you agreed?» after an affirmative nod, Jaskier introduced one finger inside.

«Mmm», the Witcher arched his back and grabbed the bard's hands by the forearm, the fingers of which were in his mouth.

«It's good?» asked Jaskier, inserting two more fingers. After a protesting moan, the troubadour stopped. «What happened?» 

«It's too ... too much», but in his words, Jaskier only shrugged and put his fingers deeper, making the Witcher scream.

«I'm not going to stop, Geralt. I hope this is understandable», in confirmation of his words, the bard inserted his fourth finger and squeezed his second hand on the mutant's neck.

«Stop, Jaskier, please!» the troubadour strongly bit the Witcher's neck, not paying any attention to the protests.

Jaskier removed his fingers and, spreading the legs of Geralt as wide as the small bath allowed, put the tip of his cock to the entrance.

«Relax», the bard whispered in his ear and pushed carefully. The white wolf moaned and squeezed his hands tightly on his hips. The member of Jaskier was big. Geralt was hurt, although a member of his partner had not yet fully entered him. Thinking that this would be easier, the Witcher abruptly dropped to the full length of Jaskier. Painfully. Great pain pierced his whole body. If before that he thought that the member was big, now he realized that he was just huge, about nine inches, no less. (≈23 centimeters).

«Heck! Geralt! What the hell are you doing?!» 

«I ... I ... you're huge, damn ...» 

Jaskier carefully released his hand from a strong grip, put his hand on the member of the Witcher. He became much softer, which was not at all surprising after what this asshole did. Letting Geralt get used to himself, the bard lifted the asshole's organ in small movements.

The witcher groaned and tried to move on the member of Jaskier, which of course he did not succeed.

«Jaskier, please ...» casting aside all remaining pride, Geralt begged.

«Mmm, what exactly do you want?» the bard said mockingly in the ear of the mutant, moving his hand up and down his organ.

«Please move, Jaskier ...» 

Having removed his hand and placed it under the Witcher's knee, lifting it, the bard began to move in the body, clinging to him. He began to drive heavily and roughly into it, forcing him to moan and choke on his own saliva.

«I need ...» Geralt reached for his cock to reach the rank. But the hand that grabbed his wrist and pressed him to his chest did not allow this.

«You will end only from the member that is inside you» in confirmation of his words, Jaskier began to fuck him even harder. Water from the bathroom had already begun to spill, but none of them paid attention to it.

Jaskier left a lot of hickeys, kissed everything he could reach. Geralt only moaned and enjoyed those feelings that overwhelmed him. In a fit of emotion, he brought a hand behind his head and grabbed the bard's hair, kissed him on the lips and moaned loudly. Their tongues intertwined with each other, their breathing became harder and harder. Jaskier pushed harder than before. What the Witcher cried out and arched in his back, ending. After making a few more thrusts, the bard reached his orgasm deep inside the mutant.

Jaskier leaned back before kissing Geralt on the back of his head.

«It was good. Did you like it?» the Bard asked the Witcher, letting go of his arm and leg, but still staying inside. He, in turn, let go of Buttercup's hair and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes.

«Yes» Geralt hissed, marching his voice. «We do not need to pack up?» 

«Mmm,» said Jaskier, remembering that they should be at the royal ball. «Yes, it is,» but he didn’t seem to be in a hurry because he left light kisses on the Witcher’s neck.

«You will not stop?» 

«Definitely not,» said Jaskier, grinning, and made a small push inside Geralt. What got a soft moan and an attempt to break out. «Not so fast, Geralt,» he put his hand on the Witcher member and squeezed it in his palm.

«God, good.»


End file.
